1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-A, non-B hepatitis virus antigen peptide. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a non-A, non-B hepatitis virus antigen peptide which exhibits antigen-antibody reaction specificity with at least one of a convalescent serum from a patient having acute non-A, non-B hepatitis and a serum from a patient having chronic non-A, non-B hepatitis. The antigen peptide of the present invention is useful for diagnosing non-A, non-B hepatitis and for screening blood for transfusion. Further, the antigen peptide of the present invention can be used as an active ingredient of a vaccine for non-A, non-B hepatitis.
2. Discussion of Related Art